Història de cançó
by Kyoko-4ever
Summary: Un recull de històries basades en cançons. 5. Entre aquí i allà. Quant es tarda en morir?
1. Chapter 1

**Una història en català. Perque avui m'he trobat aquesta cançó i m'ha agradat tant que no he pogut resistir la tentació de escriure una història amb ella. **

**L'he escrita en català per dos motius: 1. Parlo el català i m'agrada i escriure una història en català em feia moltes ganes. 2. Perque la cançó està en català i aquesta història no té molt de sentit i la llegirà poca gent.**

**Esper que la disfruteu els qui pogueu llegir-la i ànim! **

* * *

**APAREIX ESPERANÇA**

La terra s'enfonsava. Els edificis estaven destruits. Tot era pols i es sentía l'olor de la tristesa i la desesperació. Aquella ciutat que en un temps havia estat màgica i plena de records ara sols era un munt de escombralles totes reunides.

Ella plorava. Las llàgrimes caien dels seus ulls com un trist record del dolor que hi havía dins del seu cor.

-Perqué?- Va demanar al cel la noia de cabells castanys i ulls de color rosa. Ella podia sentir el dolor de la pèrdua, la tristesa. La batalla que estava destruint el món, ja no quedava llum, ja no hi havia esperança?

Una altre ullada al cel. Aquesta vegada al va veure tan gris... nomes uns raigs daurats l'iluminaven i aquests venien dels ataqus d'aquells sers estranys que intentaven destruir la seva llar.

I com era que havien arribat a aquella situació? Com era que el món estava a punt de destruirse i que tot estava ja perdut?

Va caminar unes pases endavant. Sentia una tremolor incansable per tot el cos i per dins del seu cor.

-No- Va escridasar la noia. No va ser escoltada. Va començar a correr, tenia que intentar aturar aquella batalla.

-Mare, tinc por- La noia va girar el cap i va poder veure, amb dolor, com un noi petit de no més de cinc anys s'aferrava al cos inmòvil de la seva mare. -Mare, desperta vinga- Va dir el ninet, las llàgrimes caien dels seus ulls. La mare ja no despertaria, mai més.

La noia va girar el cap, i va correr més fort. Volia fugir d'aquell dolor, que tot es borres, que desapareixes. Pero això era un desig inconcedible.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Del cel gris només cau, poc dolça,  
una pluja que fa olor de plor.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En aquell moment...on era aquell sentimient que encalantia el cor...on era l'esperança?

No hi era.

La noia va tancar els ulls, intentant que la imatge de la destrucció no entres més dins del seu cap.

-Per favor...que tot acabi- Va rogar a ningú. Va juntar les mans. -On ets esperança? Has de venir a fer brillar la llum...-Va dir de nou.

La esperança...sempre apareixia al derrer moment i era ell... qui sempre la portava.

Ell.

Aquell noi que des de petit havia portat l'esperança dins del cor. Que la va fer brillar als 8 anys, que la va fer brillar els 11... que la tenia que tornar a fer brillar ara...als 16. Pero..

-On ets Takeru?- Va dir la noia. -Takeru!- Crida amb la seva força. No soportava ni un segon més tenir que estar rodetjada de aquella ciutat destruida, de aquells niguls grisos, de aquells plors, de aquells monstres lluitant a poca distància d'on ella estava, de la destrucció.

El coneixía també a ell. L'havia conegut de petit en aquella aventura en aquell món tan extrany i a la vegada tan màgic. El món Digital. Ell va ser el seu companyer de viatge, el seu amic...

Amb aquells cabells daurats i els ulls tan blaus que li feien recordar al cel. Aquell somriure tan encantador que a la mínima feien que les seves galtes es tornassin de color de rosa. Aquell cos atlètic, aquella astucia... ella simplement ell. Tan genil, amable, carinyos...si el tenia que descriure no acabaria mai...ell tenia tantes qualitats.

Quan el va tornar a veure als 11 anys, tres anys després d'aquella aventura, li va pereixer tan fantàstic. Era més alt, més fort, pero seguía siguent un noi petit. Encantador simplement. I al mateix dia que el va veure van tornar a començar una nova aventura. Ella era llum i ella era esperança.

Una nova aventura que va acabar amb un final feliç gràcies a la ajuda de tots els seus amics i dels companys digimons. Màgiques aventures que per a ella ara sols era un record amagat dins algún lloc de la seva ment.

-El món Digital...no recordo que es...-Es va sentir la veu de la noia. -Els digimons...no sé el que són...-Digue mentre la seva mirada es perdia en algún punt del sòl.

Ella estava perduda enmig d'una ciutat perduda, rodetjada de foscor. Els seus amics estaven iguals de perduts que ella, pero ells...estaven molt lluny... massa lluny. Tancants en un món del qual ella no podría treure'ls mai. I ell... ell no hi era... ell havia corregut en força tan enfora... i amb ell se n'havia endut l'esperança.

Estava sola.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Sé d'un noi que és un rodamón  
tendre i gentil.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La noia va aturar el seu correr. I va mirar davant seu. Va veure un gran ocell de color negre, amb uns ulls vermells i que de les seves ales de color platetjat sortien raigs daurats que destrïen el seu món.

-Maleït sigues...-Va murmurar la noia. L'ocellot va xiscar molt fort. Ella va tapar les seves orelles amb les seves mans i va intentar tancar els ulls.

El vent va bufar molt fort i va empenyer la noia dues passes enrera. Ella va intentar mantenirse forta, ho va aconseguir. Va mirar un altre cop l'ocell, aquell ocell era el qui havia portat la desgracia.

-Ves-te'n d'aqui i mai tornis- Sentencià la noia. Amb el renou del vent i les onades trancant-se a les roques la seva veu no va ser escoltada. -Ves-te'n!- Va dir de nou la noia. Va tornar a plorar. -Ves-te'n per mai tornar- Las llàgrimes caien dels seus ulls. Va desistir a la idea de seguir cridant i va optar per una altre cosa...cantar.

La melodia sonava tan triste i melancòlica. Era una vella cançó d'aquelles que cantava l'àvia. Amb suavitat la noia l'entonava amb força, amagada rere la cançó hi havia el cant d'ajuda.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**La cançó, tan trista i antiga,  
va sonant com ja fa tant de temps,**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Una llum rosada va aparèixer davant seu. Era brillant, meravellosa...què era..o millor, qui era?

-Hikari, soc jo- Diguè una veu suau, molt suau. La noia va obrir més els ulls. De qui era aquella veu que sabia el seu nom?

-No sé qui ets...-Va dir fluixet la noia. La llum rosada va brillar amb més força i davant seu va aparèixer un àngel. Era de cabell ros però duia el cap cobert d'un casc de metall. El seu cos era de dòna i només vestía una fina tela blanca. Les seves ales eran tan blanques i pures com aquella llum que abans existía al món. Una cinta rosa volava per sobre les espatlles d'aquell àngel.

-Hikari...¿no saps qui soc?- Va preguntar-li de nou l'estrany àngel. La noia va mirar-la profundament. La llum rosada l'envoltava i brillava tenuement. La noia, de nom Hikari, va negar suaument amb el cap. -De veritat...no saps qui soc?- Diguè l'àngel afectada.

-¡No ho sé!- Cridà la Hikari. L'angel va acostar una de les seves mans a la noia. La Hikari la va tocar amb la seva, sentia una calor relaxadora. -Qui ets?- Va demanar-li.

-Soc part de tu- Diguè l'àngel. -No em recordes?- Preguntà de nou. La Hikari tornà a negar amb el cap. Li feia mal no saber qui era aquell àngel.

-Ets algú especial per mi?- Preguntà la noia. L'àngel va amollar la mà d'aquella noia i va asentir amb tristesa.

-No et recordo, ho sento- Diguè la Hikari mentre abaixava el cap. L'àngel va mirar-la amb tristesa.

-La foscor es tan dintre teu que ja no pots veure cap llum?- Demanà l'àngel un segon abans de volar amunt, direcció a aquell ocell negre.

-Què?- Demanar la Hikari. -Qui ets? Torna! Contesta!- Va cridar de nou la noia. -Qui ets...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**i un record que no reconec  
vaga sens rumb.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

L'àngel va volar molt amunt. Va arribar fins l'altura d'aquell dimoni d'ocell.

-Què li has fet?- Va sentir la Hikari com l'angel demanava.

-Moriràs- Sols va dir l'ocell.

-Fletxa celestial!- Escridasà l'àngel mentre treia un arc i hi posava una fletxa de color blanc. La llençava amb força però aquell ocell la va rebutjar amb un cop d'ala. -Oh...-Es va sorprendre l'àngel.

-No podràs mai en mi- Diguè l'ocell. L'àngel va posar una cara d'enfat.

La Hikari havia caigut al terra. De genolls a terra havia juntat les mans en senyal de pregaria.

La mar estava tan vora seu que podía sentir el renou de les onades i també algunes gotes d'aigua contra el seu cor.

Pero això a ella...no li importava.

-Perfavor.. estrelles que ara no brilleu...-Va dir la noia. -Doneu-me força...-Va demanar.

Un somni. Volía que un somni es tornes realitat. Volia que el Sol tornes a sortir un altre cop. Volia tornar a veure somriures. Volia recordar qui era aquell àngel que ara lluitava contra la foscor.

-Vull que torni a brillar la llum...-Va dir la noia.

Un llumete rosada va començar a crèixer prop del seu pit. Això era el seu somni?

-Vull arribar ser mestre d'escola i ajudar els altres- Diguè aquesta vegada amb força. -Vull tornar a veure els meus pares i els meus amics...- Diguè juntant amb força les mans. -Si us plau...

La noia tornà a cantar. La seva veu...aquell somni.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Somni meu, vola sense por,  
viu amb força per creuar el cel**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Hikari- Diguè l'àngel mentre girava el cap i veia a la seva amiga de genolls a terra, brillant suaument. -Hikari- Va somriure.

-Ella no tornarà a brillar- Diguè l'ocell amb força.

-Es clar que ho farà..ella es llum- Murmurà l'àngel.

Creure en que tot es podria solucionar. Que era això?

-Esperança...-Susurrà la Hikari. Era possible que ella estiguès tenguent esperança? Un somni...tenia un somni...això significaba que tenia esperança? -Un món en pau- Va dir.

Un món en Pau. On els somnis es cumpleixein.

La llum rosada va brillar amb força. La Hikari va mirar sorpresa davant seu, hi havia un petit aparell de color rosa. El va agafar amb la mà suaument. L'aparell va brillar amb un columna de llum.

-Somni vola alt- Va dir la Hikari mentre s'abraçava a aquell aparell.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**i marxa cap a un lloc llunyà  
on l'amor mai desapareix!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La Hikari va mirar l'àngel.

Un antic rècord començava a aparèixer dins la seva ment.

Un gatet de color blanc amb uns guants de color groc.

Amistat.

-Eres la meva amiga- Va dir des de el terra la Hikari. -Ets la meva amiga- Es va corregir.

El somriure d'aquella gateta.

-Gat...gato...-Va començar a dir amb dificultat. -Gatomon- Sonrié finalment. Va mirar l'àngel. -Tu no ets la gatomon però...-Va murmurà. -Tu ets un àngel...

Un somriure va aparèixer al rostre de l'angel. Ella l'havia reconegut. Finalment.

-Estàs despistada- Va dir de cop i volta l'ocell. L'angel no va poder esquivar aquell cop i va ser empesa cap enrera. -El cop de gràcia- Diguè de nou l'ocell.

-No- Va murmurà l'àngel. Però no tenía escapatòria. Aquell monstre va llançar un atac que era un raig de color negre i daurat. Aquest raig va anar directe al pit de l'angel. Aquesta va amollar un crit i va caure.

Les plomes de l'angel van volar per tot arreu i la seva llum es va debilitar.

La Hikari va mirar asustada com la seva amiga queia a terra.

I en aquell moment va recordar-la, va recordar les seves aventures... els digimons.

I va correr, es va aixecar i cridant el nom de la seva amiga va correr al seu costat.

-Angewomon- Cridava mentre veia com l'àngel queia a terra. L'àngel va tocar el terra amb un cop fort i després va brillar. Quan la brillantor va fugir la Hikari va veure un petit gosset de color blanc inconscient. -Protomon- Diguè amb llàgrimes als ulls mentre s'abraçava a aquell gosset blanquet i l'acariciava el cap. -Perdonem...-Va plorar la noia. -Mai et tornaré oblidar...ho sento tant- Diguè la noia.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tu i jo creuarem l'oceà  
cel enllà.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

I en aquell moment es va veure rodetjada de foscor. Estava sola, la seva amiga estava cansada i no podia seguir, la seva llum s'apagava.

-Llesta per morir?- Va preguntar-li aquell ocellot. La Hikari se'l va mirar amb odi. Llesta per morir? Ho estava?

-Potser morir avui...però la llum sempre viurà- Diguè amb la seva darrera valentia.

-Doncs mor, adeu llumeta- Diguè la veu. I va llançar el seu atac. Aquell raig daurat i negre que havia acabat amb la seva amiga.

La Hikari va aferrar-se amb més força a la seva amiga i al seu aparell digital. Va tencar els ulls. I va somriure.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**M'he enfonsat enmig de les ombres**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

I esperant...esperant aquella mort...aquesta no va arribar.

La Hikari va obrir els ulls i va veure una llum de color groc que la protegía.

Va perpedetjar i va poder veure la silueta d'algú davant seu, algú poderós que l'havia protegida.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**i, de cop, m'ha envoltat una llum.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Mai morirà aquesta llumeta- Cridà una veu que ella bé coneixia. -Perque jo penso protegir-la - Diguè de nou la veu.

La va sentir tan a prop seu. Va sentir el calor de l'esperança. Mai moriria.

-Hi...Hikari- Diguè un altre veu..aquesta més dèbil. La Hikari mirà abaix amb un dolç somriure.

-Estàs be? Protomon- Va demanar-li a la seva amiga.

-Sabia que em recordaries- Diguè la digimon amb un somriure.

-Mai et tornaré a oblidar...ho sento- Es disculpà la noia.

-No pasa res...ara tornem a estar juntes...guanyarem, oi que si?- Va demanar la digimon. La Hikari va aixecar-se.

-Es clar que si- Va contestar una veu...no era la seva. La Hikari va girar el cap sols per veure l'esperança somriguent. -Sempre guanyarem- Diguè de nou aquell noi de cabell daurat.

-Fas tard- Somriguè la Hikari.

-Recorda que l'esperança es sempre la darrera en mostrar-se- Somriguè el noi. -Oi Seraphimon?- Demanà al seu company. Un gran àngel amb armadura verde que s'acostava rere seu.

-Endavant- Diguè el Seraphimon. -No podem permetre que aquell estúpid ocell destrosi el món- Sentencià l'àngel verd.

-Estàs prepadara Plotomon?- Demanà la Hikari. La digimon va riure i ella, va tancar els ulls i el miracle va aparèixer. Aquesta vegada no hi havia Angewomon...sols un gran ser de color de rosa..parescut a una foca o un drac.

-Magnadramon- Diguè aquell ser mentre s'enlairava acompanyat de l'àngel verd.

-Endavant- Cridaren els dos nois.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**És lluent, em mira amb amor, i sé que ets tu:**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La Hikari va mirar-se al noi de cabell daurat i ulls cel.

-Takeru- El cridà. Ell va girar el cap en direcció a la noia. -Gràcies per venir a ajudar-me- Diguè amb sinceritat la noia. El Takeru somriguè suaument i després negà amb el cap.

-Tu has fet brillar la llum...jo sols he vengut a mantenir-la, per que aquesta es la funció de l'esperança- Diguè mentre agafava fort la mà de la noia. -Gràcies per creure en mi- Li diguè ella a la noia.

-Ara tot sortirà bé- Afirmà la noia. -Tot tornarà a ser com cal...- Somriguè. El noi somriguè de igual manera i la mirà amb els ulls blaus.

-Tens raó, ara el teu somni es cumplirà- Diguè. La noia asenti sonriguent amb el cap.

Els dos nois miraren la batalla. Ara era una batalla guanyada.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**són els teus ulls.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

**Moltes gràcies per llegir-la!**

**Ens llegim aviat! I... res, amunt els somnis. **

**La cançó es diu "If you are my love" i es de Tsubasa Chornicles, pero es la traducció al català i la podeu descarregar a com la cançó de la Sakura. **

**Fins aviat!**

**ATTE: Amiga escritora KyoKo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Doncs aquí tinc una nova historieta per aquest recull se cançons. **

**Es diu, "Nena, Bon dia" perque no se'm va ocòrrer un altre títol, ja sé que es un poc pèsim però...vos haureu de conformar. **

**Ja sabeu que aquí public les històries més extravagants qu surten del meu cervell, amb les cançons més extranyes que escolto i res, aqui un de nou. La cançó de es Kimagure Orange Road, un dels openings. Esper que vos agradi. **

**Va per vosaltres dues, Kyo Stark i Utena! Aquest fic será com el nostre petit recó de català! Vinga! **

------------

**NENA, BON DIA **

Ell conduïa el seu gran cotxe. Les mans al volant i la mirada fixa en aquella carretera, il·luminada solament per aquells llums taronges que sortien de les tristes faroles i prácticament buida de altres vehícles. Conduïa amb el soroll fluixet de la música de la ràdio del cotxe, amb la soletat com a única companyia. Ell conduïa el seu cotxe negre com la fosca.

No sabía quin estrany sentiment el tenia així... conduïnt sense saber el seu destí, conduïnt per poder passar una estona enfora de la seva família i pensar. Pensar? Sí, pensar. En què? Doncs... en que vivia en un mar de monotonia. Ell, que sempre havia estat un home d'acció, un home amb nervi, amb ganes de vure la vida amb bogeria i passió. Ara ell vivia la monotonia del dia a dia. I sols tenia 32 anys, no era tan vell!

No hi ha edat per sentir-se sol.

Va suspirar mentre cambia la marxa del cotxe i va tornar a suspirar quan, amb el dit, va cercar una altre cadena a la ràdio.

Monotonia, trista paraula que descriu l'aborriment de la vida. Ell s'havia casat feia uns 5 anys, i des de aquell moment en que el capellà diguè "Home i muller" la seva vida havia estat sempre igual. Anar a la feina, tornar a casa, dinar, dormir el capvespre, sopar, mirar el futbol i després dormir. Cada dia el mateix. I què feia mentres la seva dona? Doncs, les feines de la casa... Tota l'emoció de la vida havia acabat.

Va mirar el rellotge degital del cotxe, eren les 2:52... potser era hora de tornar a casa. Va mirar de nou al davant i va pegar una frenada molt forta. Al davant seu hi havia una noia amb els braços estirats. Si hagues tardat dos segons més a aixecar el cap se l'hagues emportada pel davant.

La va veure i alguna cosa va botar-li dintre del pit. Ella es va acostar a la seva finestra. Portava un color de llavis encisador, de color roig que combinava perfectament amb el seu cabell, els seus ulls i les seves galtes. Ell va abaixar el vidre enfosquit del cotxe.

-Es pot saber que fas aqui enmig, nena?- li va preguntar amb to serios. Ella se'l va mirar.

-Necessito que em portis amb el cotxe- diguè ella. Ell va mirar i sense pansar-ho el seu cap va fer senyal d'assentiment. La noia va somriure i va correr cap a l'altre costat del cotxe. En dos segons ja era a dintre del cotxe i es fermava el cinturó. Ell la va mirar i el cor va tornar a bategar amb força. Al peu de l'accelerador va premer amb força el pedal, el cotxe es va posar en marxa amb el fort renou dels pneumàtics.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Vas pujar al meu cupé i, llavors, **

**els pneumàtics van grinyolar.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ella va somriure, sense dubte amant de la velocitat. Ell va veure en ella una cosa que feia 5 anys no veia... una brillantor va aparèixer els seus ulls de color blau. Una cosa nova... ella era això. Una illa enmig d'aquell mar de monotonia.

_No! Ei noi! No vulguis anar tan depressa...ella sols necessita transport... _

-Em dic Sora- ella acaricià els seu nom amb aquells llavis de roig.

-Yamato- contestà mentre desviava el cap per mirar-la de nou, ella se'l veia atentament, sense vergonya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Per mi eres una desconeguda, **

**però em vas impactar.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vinga, depressa- ella estirà els braços cap enrera. -Aquest cotxe tan espectacular necessita una bona carrera.

La seva sinceritat, la seva manera d'animar. Ell va premer amb força l'accelerador. Què passava? Per què feia tot el que ella diguès?

Noi! Ja ets mosca dins la teranyina d'una araña vermella.

-L'autopista es per tu tot sol, maco... per què vas tan lent?- ella es va girar cap a ell al seu seient.

-No vull correr massa, cal anar alerta- sols va contestar ell.

-Ets jove!- escridasà ella. -Nano! Pereixes el meu avi.

Ell va somriure, quines idees! Si la seva dóna el veies correr en aquella velocitat... 90Km/h, segurament l'hi pegaria un infart. Precaució, seria la paraula que diria ella. De reull va veure com la noia es creuava de braços. Va mirar de nou al davant... i el seu peu es va escapar fent que el cotxe anes cada vegada a mes velocitat. La noia va fer un ampli somriure i va prèmer el botó de "volumen" de la ràdio.

El cotxe a tota pastilla, la música al màxim. Un vell somni de rebeldia juvenil.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**- Abans que arribi l'estiu, ¡corre! -**

-.-.-.-.-.-

La carratera per a ells tots sols. Tot era una cosa nova, si! Visca la vida.

Yamato somriguè amb força mentre premia el botó d'abaixar el capó del vehícle. La tela es va arraconar suaument i l'aire fred d'una nit de Maig va pegar-li a la cara. La Sora va cridar d'alegria mentre aixecava els braços enlaire.

Bogeria. La primera paraula que va venir-li al cap en aquells instant. Que si no? Era una bogeria d'adolescent el que feia. Pero... que l'importava! Era el que havia demanat, una illa al mar de monotonia! Era el que volia. Disfrutar de cinc minuts de vida lliure en aquella merda vida aburrida que tenia!

_Vinga nano! Treu-te la corbata!_

La Mimi que l'esperava a casa... aquella noia de la qual s'havia enamorat feia tants d'anys. Aquella perfecta mestressa de casa que ara segurament estaria esperant-lo llegint una revista al llit, amb el sopà cuït dins del microones. Yamato va submergir-se en els seus pensaments. Va mirar davant, tot era fosc..., va mirar darrera i va veure una llumeta tan familiar... A què s'enfrentava? Records de sopars de feina, records de factures, records de llargues nits sol, records de l'avorriment, records que no valien la pena.

No! Una oportunitat de fer un record que valgues millons de dobles, l'hora de demostrar-se a si mateix que era ell qui manava, que seguia sent ell mateix qui controlava la seva vida... i no un gran munt d'horaris.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Em vaig desfer de les ombres **

**que sempre m'empaitaven. **

**Adéu, passat.**

-.-.-.-.-.-

Va moure el cap, el seu cabell ros li volava per davant.

-Cap on anem?- li va preguntar a la Sora. La noia va somriure i va dir:

-No ho sé.

Ell es va sorprendre. Qui dimonis era aquella noia? Tan...especial, tan estranya, diferent...

-Sora- la va cridar suaument. -On vols que et porti?

-A on tu diguis! L'únic que vull es que corris amb força i que sentiguem junts el vent a la cara, que riguem amb forçam i que aquesta música arribi a les orelles de tothom!

-.-.-.-.-.-

**I tu em vas dir: "tant me fa cap a on, **

**però corre, si us plau".**

-.-.-.-.-.-

La cançó de la ràdio va cambiar. Ara era una cançó més antiga, més moguda.

La lletra resonava amb força a les orelles de l'home de cabell daurat.

Acabava de conèixer una noia, a l'autopista de camí a casa seva... havia desviat el seu cami, ara anava recta sense por. La nit passava rápida com la velocitat del cotxe. Entre les paraules de la noia:

"Visc com vulll" "Som una persona lliure" "Normes? N'estic farta d'elles" "Treballo? Es clar, pero som la meva pròpia directora" "Saps, l'única cosa que tinc clara es que no deixaré que la vida se m'emporti per davant, jo porto la meva vida!"

I els minuts passaven tan depressa, i pereixia que la carretera mai acabava fins que una petita claror començava a aparèixer el cel.

-Mira!- escridassà la Sora. -Ja torna el dia, mai acabarà aqust cicle, nano!

Yamato somriguè i davant seu ja apareixia una inmensitat enorme de color blava anomenada mar. Havian arribat al límit de la carretera. El port era ben davant seu. Sora va apagar de cop la ràdio. L'únic soroll que es sentia era el vent, les onades i les gaviotes.

Ell se la va mirar

-Per què has aturat la música?- li va preguntar.

-Hi ha moments per tot Yamato- contestà la Sora. -Per cert, puc dir-te Matt? -ell se la va mirar confosa.

-Es clar- contestà. Matt sonava molt...diferent.

-Doncs, Matt... hi ha moments per tot! Moments per cridar i fer el boig i altres per escoltar la música de la realitat...

I en aquell moment... ella va representar alguna cosa més al cor del Yamato. Un símbol, una realitat, un amor... Se n'havia enamorat tan depressa com el seu cotxe havia recorregut 250Km en dues hores y mitja.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ens vam trobar a l'autopista i, **

**quan vaig entreveure el port,**

**em vaig adonar **

**que era teu el meu cor.**

-.-.-.-.-.-

El cotxe negra va seguir atrevassant la carretera fins que no va poder més. Yamato va aturar el cotxe just davant del mar, amb l'única separació de la arena. El viatge s'havia acabat.

El Sol es reflectia en l'aigua pero el seu to no era tan clar com el Sol de migida, més bé apagat.

Ells dos se'l miraven, sapiguent que l'aire que respiraven era únic.

Ell va mirar de reull a la Sora i va pensar en aquell títol que el seu germà havia posat a un dels seus llibres feia tants d'anys i que ell mai no havia entes.

_-Vent d'un altre costat? Quin títol es aquest!- li havia reclamat molest. _

_-Jo crec que està ben clar- el ser germà somriguè orgullos d'aquell títol. -Vent d'un altre costat. _

_-Que diantres significa?- va preguntar-li directament. _

_-Tu pensa-ho una mica, veuras com ho sabras de seguida! _

La Sora, "Vent d'un altre costat".

Sense que sapigues com, ella va agafar-li la mà i, sense reaccionar, ella el va besar als llavis. Yamato va rodetjar-li l'esquena amb la seva mà.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Porta'm al teu costat, a la riba de l'estiu,**

**i t'oferiré un dolç petó.**

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ella se'l va mirar amb aquells ulls de foc. Després va somriure-li i va abaixar del cotxe.

Ell es va quedar estàtic, mirant com ella es movia.

-Volia que em portesis aquí, gràcies- va ser el primer que va dir la dona.

-Com sabien que et portaría aqui?- ell la mirar dubtos.

-Perquè has triat el camí recta...-murmurà la Sora. -Adeu- es despedí mentre movia una mà.

_Nano! Atura-le, no veus que se t'escapa?_

El Yamato va somriure i es va despedir de la mateixa manera. Es clar... que havia de fer sino? Seguir-la? No. Ara un nou record era dintre seu, ara un moment més de la seva memòria. I encara que solament fos un record més... ja era alguna cosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Les nits al teu costat, a la riba de l'estiu.**

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hei, Sora!- Va cirdar-la Yamato. Ella es va girar soptadament com si ho hagues estat esperant.

-Digues- va dir amb veu suau.

-Bon dia- Yamato sonrei i Sora el mirà fixament.

-Bon dia, Matt- ella va partir caminant. Ell la va mirar fins que va desaparèixer.

-.-.-.-.--

**La mirada que em vas tornar era una mirada d'amor.**

-.-.-.-.-

-----------

**Fí! **

**Abans de que em deixeu el vostre comentari ja sé que es realment extrany, que es curtet. Pero! A mi m'agrada així com està, no el podía allegar més ni tampoc que acabes d'una altre manera, em va agradar així. **

**La idea se'm va ocurrir quan un cotxe va passar vora meu, vaja inspiracions. **

**Res! Espero el vostres comentaris :) **

**Realment moltes grácies!! **

**Una besada **

**KyoKo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola noies!! Kyo i Utena! **

**Aqui duc un altre capítol d'aquest gran fic. I necessito la vostra ajuda, avui estava inspirada i esper que es noti al fic. He decidit que això serà la meva proposta per el concurs de narrativa del meu institut i per això necessito que em doneu la vostra opinió subjectiva i objectiva i em digueu si el presento o no. **

**Vinga noies, ho demano de tot cor. Necessito opinion. **

**I la canço es "La princesa de la revolta" de Cesk Freixes. No he possat cap nom de Digimon perquè el vull presentar al concurs i... no sé perquè le ficat aqui però ja està fet aixi que imaginauvos els personatges que vulgueu. **

**Gràcies per els vostres ànims!! **

**Una abraçada forta!**

**Revolta. **

_Per:M.F.Pericàs_

Corre la gent del poble, cansada de tanta monarquia. Corre cridant amb força, destronar per fi aquest rei de mentira.

Perque ells volen sembrar, ser feliços i servir a un rei just que no els cobri impostos per comprar-se estátues d'ell fetes amb or i plata. Ells volen ser dirigits per un cap que pensi per ells. Ells volen servir a un rei just.

Però no, aquell rei es un egoista. Només pensa amb or i ipocresia.

Vinga idò? Qui s'atraveix a plantar-li cara? Ell té tot el poder, poder amb males mans, però el té ell. Si intenten enfrontar-s'hi rebran un castic gegantí. Vinga, qui te coratge suficient? Ningú? Ningú donará la cara per la seva llibertad?

Només una noia, cansada de veure morir gent de fam mentre el rei es gasta el doblers en joies per adornar els seus grans balls de disfraços. Només aquella noia s'aixeca amb una gran bandera, senyal de llibertad, i crida amb força per ser escoltada pel poble. No está d'acord amb el que pasa... el seu pare va ser condemnat a mort per no pegar el que li havien dit... però com podia aquell pobre home entregar tants d'aliments si la terra estava seca i ja no hi creixia res? Per què el rei no pot entendre, que la terra es pobre i que la gent es mor mentre ell menja porc i patates cada dia?

La noia s'aixeca amb força. Revolta, hem de lluitar per nosaltres.

**Que li passa a la princesa **

**que no creu en el seu rei **

**genocidi ideológic **

**de la terra cap al castell.**

La tela bruta del seu vestit es taca de fang mentre avança pels carrers del poble. La pesta se n'ha enduït la mitat dels habitants i l'altra mitat se la mira amb curiositat. Què fa aquesta noia? Sols es demanen.

Però ella avança, cridant a la llibertad mentre embruta la seva roba. Tothom se la mira amb ulls enormes. S'està revelant?

Ella demana ajuda, crida al poble que li doni la seva mà. La noia sap que la unió fa la força. I en aquell moment surt un pastor del poble i, amb un gran abric de llana de xot, agafa la mà de la noia i l'atura. Li demana si està loca, si vol morir. La noia diu que no, que l'únic que vol es llibertad i que d'una maleïda vegada aquell rei mengi fang i en senti culpable. El pastor la mira amb admiració i amb senyal d'afirmació agafa camí amb la noia. Ara son dos, visca la llibertad del poble. No més egoisme ni traició.

I el poble surt de les seves cases, cada persona obre la seva porta i es posa darrera d'aquella valenta noia. Ara començen a cridar i diuen el que volen. Volen ser lliures i viure feliços. No voles més morts de fam ni mes pestes que acabin amb els seus germans. Ells volen regnar en el seu regne.

Tots junts avancen cap aquell enorme castell fet de pedra i envoltat de un maravillos llac, abans ple d'aigua cristallina, ara ple d'aigua bruta i peixos morts que floten a sobre... senyal de verí dins del bosc.

Ara ells s'enfrenten, han estat molt de temps sofrint per culpa d'un qui no sap manar i es creu rei i senyor de tot. Volen viure bé i deixar de plorar. S'enfrentaran, avui la valentia forma part del seu cor.

**I que li passa a aquest poble **

**que no pensa igual que ahir, **

**la terra per qui la treballa **

**sonen les veus i crida la gent.**

Un home es desperta al seu llit de tela de seda. S'aferra al seu coixí de plomes m'entre demana dormir cinc minuts més envolats de tanta maravella. Feliç perque avui te una festa, una altre festa de disfraços on hi haurá millons de persones que l'adoraran i li portaran regals. Damunt de totes les taules hi haurá porc al forn, faric de carn i patates de millor qualitat. Avui un altre dia de manar aquell regne obedient, un altre dia per fer el que sempre fa, viure dels seus beneficis.

Només aixecarse i ja té dues persones al seu costat, que amb delicadesa li posen la seva llarga capa de monarca. Ell no dona les gracies i fa el que vol. El menjador está quasi tota la cort, que l'espera per berenar. Ell és el rei, tothom darrera seu si us plau, ningu provi plat sense que el rei estigui satisfet. I l'egoista rei, menja tan que ni pel seu conseller queda porc dins del plat. Un home baixet vestit amb roba de colors balla al seu voltant i recita cançons, es el joglar de la cort i está per entretenir al rei. ¡Ah! Però aquest joglar amaga alguna cosa, perquè aquest petit home sap coses que el rei no, que l'espera alguna cosa rere la porta gegantina de fusta de pina.

El rei es diverteix i ara decideix anar a pasejar pel seu palau, admirant aquelles enormes estátues d'or que tant li agraden. Algú li diu que han mort cinc persones aquella nit a causa de la fam i el rei sols li diu "Doncs enterreulos devora l'estanc, que al cementiri está ple". Res, que aquest rei és egoista i no sap el que li espera.

**Ha començat un altre dia **

**les contrades del senyor **

**avui els bufons de la cort **

**respiren ja un xic millor.**

Ja no sap quanta gent porta al darrera aquella princesa valenta. Però está segura que és molta gent, basta sentir els seus crits i les seves petjades per aquella terra de fang.

Al final del camí ja pot veure aquell gran castell il·luminat per la llum del capvespre. Pareix que la revolta es fará el vespre, aix´brillaran més els focs que porten damunt una torxa. Així será més oscura la venjanza de la gent descontenta. Així potser...es veurá menys la sang que segur correrá.

Ella va la primera, i no té por. Creu amb la força de la veritat, és l'únic que li queda. Ella sap lluitar, li va ensenyar el seu germà gran abans d'anar-se'n a cercar feina a un altre poble, així que desenvaina la seva espada feta de metall i amb empunyadura de bronze. És reliquia familiar.

La noia veu com un guardia del castell dóna l'alarma. En poc temps arribará la lluita. Ella, la primera de totes, crida amb força el seu crit de guerra. Llibertad és el que volen i força és el que criden.

Hora de començar la vertadera batalla.

**Camperols i gent del poble **

**es dirigeixen a palau **

**la princesa de la revolta **

**ha deixat anar el primer crit de por.**

Dintre del castell les coses canvien. Tothom s'espanta, un atac és el que els cau a sobre. Corren els servents per dintre el castell, tots en recerca de aquella maleït rei. Quan el troben ell está mirant un retrat seu pintat a l'oli, li dóna la mala nova i ells sols crida al seu general i li deu ben fort. "Mort a tots els traidors".

Els soldats del castell prepraren les seves armes devora la muralla, altres surten del castell en una petita tropa. Tots amb les seves armes a pun de defensar al seu rei. Defensar el seu rei? Un mateix pensament atravesa els seus caps.

La princesa avança amb el seu própi exercit. Gent del poble que no sap lluitar amb espada però que tenen una esperança i un cor més fort que qualsevol arma. Ella confia amb que la veritat venci, però te por. Por d'haver conduït tota aquella gent a la mort... Però el seu cor batega..batega en senyal de llibertad i la torna valenta, ella vol revolta, ella és la princesa de la revolta.

Tot el poble avança, un dos és el seu compás. Ningu no s'espanta, tots ja ho están. Però ánim i confiança, potser demà tornaran tots junts a la taberna a celebrar la victòria de la llibertad, alguns pensen així. D'altres pensen...si tornar enrera o seguir endavant.

Els pobres asustats, giren el seu cap a les seves cases... i pensen amb la gent que mor per culpa de l'egoisme del rei. Llavors senten la veu dels seus familiars devora seu, seguint el seu compàs i pensen "He d'anar a lluitar".

**No deixis mai de bategar **

**el sentiment de llibertat. **

**No deixis mai d'anar endevant **

**perqué tot el poble avançara.**

Respira, intenta tranquilitzar-se. Mira el seu reflexa a la fulla de l'espada, una noia de cabells rotjos li torna la mirada. És l'hora de la veritat i ara es quan está asustada. Però no es pot rendir. S'enfada amb ella mateixa per tenir aquets pensaments, no és hora de tenir por. Ella ha comença la revolta, no pot tirar-se enrera. El rei maleït necessita rebre càstig. Ella té un propòsit just, vol llibertad...i amb això ja camufla al seu sentiment de venjanza. No estarà contenta fins que la paraula "perdó" surti dels llavis d'aquell home. Ella vol sentir-la...Després pensa ¿Qui regnarà quan no hi hagi rei? Segurament alguns voldrán que ho faci ella, encara que sigui una dona. Pero ella s'hi negarà, la noia sols vol viure a la seva caseta feliç, sense preocupar-se de si demà l'atacarà la pesta o estarà viva fent pesetjar el seu cavall per les terres del voltant.

Ja han arribat davant el castell. La princesa de la revolta fa sonar el crit de guerra.

**La princesa de la revolta.**

La baralla comença. La petita tropa de soldats comencen a lluitar contra aquella gent que es revela. Une gotes de sang taquen el vestit de la noia mentre ella treu l'espada del cos d'aquell soldat mort. Segueix avançant, el seu crit amolla mentre aconsegueix colpetjat un altre soldat.

El poble avança.

El foc de les seves torxes il·lumina el terra, crema la palla seca que hi ha. Ara la llum taronja regne juntament amb l'oscuritat.

Els campesins comencen a llençar pedres i les seves arades, que si no...si es l'única cosa que tenen. Els artesans empren els seus martells i les seves fustes. La baralla taca la vida de tots aquells homes valents.

Tot això pot causar l'egoisme d'un home?

Sí, si aquest home té poder. És que ja l'honor i la inteligència no conta res. En aquest món tot es regeix per el poder, comanda qui té més calers. I si aquest home es sord l'únic que causa es que a espada i traició el món caigui en desesperança.

**Els guardians de peu de porta **

**són atacats amb pedres i foc**

Dintre del castell tothom tremola. Ningú sap que fer i tothom cerca el rei. El rei s'amaga a la seva cambra, davall del llit de seda plora inconscient. Van a per ell, ho sap... té tanta por que tremola fent ballar al llit. No pot entendre que del seu gran desig de fer avui una festa tot hagi canviat i ara estigui tancat dins un mal son on sap, que en algún moment, algú li donarà mort.

Té por. Ell que sempre havia manat amb tanta força, sense importar-li ningu més que ell ara tan sols estreny les mans i tanca els ulls. ¡Ah! La mort asusta tant als covards.

Ja a dintre de les sales del castell, la baralla continua. Un quart de poble ha quedat defora lluitant tot el que poden. L'altre gent es dintre enfrescat dins la seva baralla. Però de totes maneres, tots avançen.

Els soldats lluiten però ja no amb tanta força...ara pensen i es demanen, qui fa el paper de bo? Ells lluiten defensant a un rei...saben que el rei es egoista però li han jurat fidelitat. I si rompen el seu tractat i junten espades amb els seus vainats i germans per enfrentar-se a un rei traidor que només fa mala sang? Tot depen de la seva decisió. El poble lluita per la llibertad, ells tenen llibertad de decisió.

Alguns soldats amollen les espades i donen la mà al poble. D'altres segueixen lluitant i trenguent les armes de foc, encara tenen dilema dintre el seu cap.

**la resposta ha començat **

**aquest es nomes el primer avalot**

Ara que ja tenen més reforços el poble aconsegueix pujar les escales del castell. Es troben amb motls de servents que ploren de por, la princesa amb veu tendra els demanen que surtin del palau i que visquin amb llibertad. La dolça i valenta princesa declara que només es donarà mort a l'egoista rei i que demà el Sol brillarà de nou i tot serà diferent.

Però, qui donarà mort al rei? Qui ho farà?

Molts de valents ciutadans amollen el seu si amb força. La princesa no ho vol fer... ella no ho vol fer. Perquè? Si és la que ha començat la revolta. Ella no ho sap, però no el vol matar a sang freda li té tanta por...

La nit ha caiguda tan fosca devora aquell castell, que ara ja no es veuen ni les muntanyes que té darrera. Sols la lluna dona un to resplendent i de color de blanc, la resta està tanyit de color roig de sang.

Els soldats s'han rendit al veure que ja no poden més. Ara tots están en un mateix equip. Potser ha guanyar la raó? No, sols la llibertat i la veritat. Perque algú els ha fet creure amb aquests términs, creuen.

Molts d'ells abandonen ara el castell emportant-se alguns ferits. Altres surten deixant les seves torxes de foc cremant les parets. I d'altres s'emporten tot el que poden. Al sortir veuen al castell tenyit de color taronja a causa del foc de la guerra. El castell mor a poc a poc i veuen que la batalla, que potser ha durat hores, comença a arribar al final.

**el castell mor entre flames **

**el poble ho celebra amb els seus cants**

El rei s'agafa les orelles amb força per no sentir aquells crits de victòria. Sap que en poc temps ells aribaràn allà on està. I en aquell moment es demana el perquè. Per fi en aquell moment una pregunta coherent viatja el seu cervell. Però està tan cec que no li troba resposta. I que li ha de fer, que inclus fa llàstima, el pobre va ser criat per ser rei i per menjar sempre porc i patates, no per pensar en els altres. Que li ha de fer el pobre si és així com li van ensenyar a viure, que pot fer si no coneix altre camí... si el seu pensament és tan curt.

La porta de la cambra s'obre amb tanta força que es romp. Les pases resonen per tot i ell sent que algú diu "és aquí". Ell no vol morir, treu el cap i els veu a tots, uns cent homes potser mirant-li amb ulls plens de rencor i venjanza. Això és el que ha duit a un poble que hagues pogut ser feliç, simplement odi.

La princesa de la revolta surt d'entre tots els homes i veu en aquell rei que abans li feia tanta por. Ara li té llàstima, el veu tan asustat, tan pobre. Ara qui és el pobre? Qui té el poder? Ella i els seus homes ja són victória.

Ara, qui matarà el rei?

Ella no vol, li fa pena. Tanta llàstima...pensa en el seu pare aquell dia de la mort i és diu a ella mateixa. "Vinga, mata a aquest covard". L'espada tremola tant entre les seves mans que pareix que no s'ha d'aguantar dreta. Es que simplement no pot, no ho sap fer.

Algú li dona una empenta, i li diu que ho faci. Vinga noia valenta.

El seu odi diu que si, però el seu cor diu que no. Llàstima contra rencor. Ai noia, com ho has embolicat tot.

Algú la true del camí i ella cau al terra, tanca els ulls i al tornar a obrirlos veu que per fi es lliure. Una venjança cumplida.

**sense rei cap cadena**

Tot el poble celebra amb crits la victòria. El castell es entre flames i el Sol comença a sortir per l'horitzó.

Els homes beuen vi a la taberna i les dones es conten les unes a les altres la història de la revolta.

Tothom somriu content i satisfet, tothom menys ella.

La princesa de la revolta està asseguda vora el castell. Veient el seu reflexe dintre de l'aigua. Contenta? No. Trsta? No. Què li passa? Ara ella es demana si ha fet bé. Gira el cap, mira enrera. Tanta gent caiguda a la batalla...però tanta gent brindant feliç a la taberna.

Què ha fet? Ha donat mort al rei, ha lliurat un poble de ser esclau per sempre, ha venjat el seu pare...tot en un vespre. Però el preu ha estat alt, ella ho sap. El que no sap és el que ha pagat.

Un gust amarg está dintre la seva boca. Ara tocará regnar a un nou rei...potser serà algú del poble que no sabrá ni contar. O potser vendrá algun extranger a governar. Potser serà pitjor que el rei anterior o potser millor. Una altra partida a jugar contra el destí.

La princesa s'aixeca i fa una lleu reverència. Comença a caminar per un vell camí que porta fora de la ciutat. Què fa? Doncs se'n va enfora, ja no vol seguir a aquell lloc. Ja no és casa seva, d'alguna manera ja no vol ser-hi més.

Mentre ella s'escapa pel camí ningú la recorda. Tota la gent del poble celebra una victória però ningú pareix recordar a aquella princesa que anava al davant. Aquella noia del vestit tacat de fang.

**la princesa clava els ulls de la mort...**

I el castell entre flames és l'únic que hi ha darrera seu. I els camps tacats de llàgrimes és l'únic que brilla amb el Sol. I la memòria d'una baralla és l'únic que hi ha viu al cap de la gent. I pas rere pas és l'únic que fa...la lliure, valenta i dolça, princesa de la revolta.

**No deixis mai de bategar **

**el sentiment de llibertat. **

**No deixis mai d'anar endevant **

**perqué tot el poble avançara.**

**Fi!! **

**Que us ha semblat? Deixeu me els comentaris!! **

**No l'he corregit encara, és que tenia moltes ganes de pujar-lo tot d'una així que els errors estan justificats. **

**No tenc res a dir aixi que em despedeixo! **

**Sempre vostra: KyoKo **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola amigues! Esper que tot us vagi bé. **

**Utena! A veure si actualitzem eh? T'ho demana de tot cor una de les teves lectores emocionades per aquella història! **

**Kyo, gràcies per les teves opinions als foros! :) I si, faltes d'ortografía en tenc a regalar... però amb el temps es corregiràn. **

**Esper que us agradi aquest nou capítol, breu i potser no perfecta. A mi no m'acaba de xocar però m'agrada llegir les opinions externes. **

**Gràcies per tot. Fins aviat!**

**Kyoko**

**PD. Vaig guanyar el concurs aquell amb la història de "Revolta" ) **

* * *

PORTS PERDUTS

Va arribar davant la porta de casa seva i es va treure les claus de dintre de la butxaca, amb les mans que li tremolaven més que mai.

Va ficar-les dintre el pany daurat i després de sentir el renou característic va empènyer la porta amb molt de compte.

Totes les llums estaven apagades. Normal. Eren passades les tres de la nit quan ell arribava per fi a casa. Va sospirar.

Deixà les claus sobre la tauleta que hi havia a la entrada i es va mirar al mirall que hi havia a sobre. Aquell mirall brillant, de reflexos daurats, un regal d'aniversari. "Perquè sempre vegis el teu ample somriure", li havia dit ella. Ara aquell mirall no mostrava somriures amples, només un rostre amb dos ulls castanys, foscos... coberts de transparentes llàgrimes.

Amb les seves mans va fregar-se la cara, no volia plorar. Havia de ser fort. Va caminar silenciosament pel passadís de casa seva. Al final del passadís estava aquella sala menjador. En entrar-hi encengué el llum. La habitació era deserta, solitària. El sofà de tela negre estava enmig, sobre un catifa color blanc que havien comprat a les rebaixes. La taula estava decorada amb una gran espelma. Els estants que penjaven de la paret estaven coberts amb fotografies d'amics, de vells viatges, d'ells dos...

Va acostar-s'hi sense fer soroll i va agafar una fotografia on sortia ella, amb aquell cabell roig brillant i aquells ulls màgics. Somreia mostrant al fotògraf aquell premi per la cadena de roba de moda més original de tota la universitat.

Ella somreia. Abans sempre ho feia. Quan era més jove, quan no estava malalta, quan encara era viva.

Perquè ara ella era morta. Dies, mesos havien passat des de la darrera sortida de tot dos per el parc. Sempre recordaria aquell moment en que els tres estaven sopant i ella duia un plat més de menjar i de cop era estirada en terra. Enterra, com si estigués congelada. Era freda, immòbil. Després tot eren llums i sorolls de cotxes, paraules de metges... temps sense somriure.

Temps que passa, proves que li feren i que ella, encara que ho intentava.. no podia superar. I així, poc a poc, va anar apagant-se. Com una espelma on el foc era la malaltia i ella la cera que es consumia i deixava de brillar. Com una espelma que un sospir de l'aire va apagar de cop. Com una espelma que va deixar de brillar.

El temps va robar-li la vida lentament i també va anar trencant-li el cor a ell. Lentament, molt lentament... com si ho fes amb carícies. Cor espatllat.

Va amollar la fotografia i va estrènyer amb força les mans.

Per què? Per què? Era la única pregunta que se l'hi venia al cap. Per què ella? Per què se l'havia enduta la mort?

La mort, tan traïdora. El destí de tot ser humà, la única porta que no es pot tancar a ningú i per on tots passem. Aquell mur invisible entre dos mons diferents però connectats, aquell mur que ningú pot creuar. Allò era la mort? La impossibilitat de la vida eterna?

Va pagar-se un cop al cap. El cor feia tan de mal...

Per què no ell? Per què no havia mort ell i no ella? Les llàgrimes tornaven a caure dels seus ulls. Tan de mal...que moriria per estar amb ella. I per què no? Per què no morir?

-Pare- una veu va sonar fluixet rere seu. Es va girar, sorprès. Va descubrir a una petita nena de sis anyets, la seva filla. –Pare, per què plores?- va preguntar-li.

Ell va mirar-se a la nena. Era ella el perquè? El perquè no havia de morir...

-Princesa, què fas desperta?- va preguntar-li intentant que la seva veu no tremoles. La nena es fregava els ulls de color viu amb les mans. Aquells ulls de la seva dona...

-M'he despertat- digué la nena. –On es la mare, pare?

Llavors les imatges varen córrer per dintre del seu cap. Aquella trucada a mitja nit dient-li que agafés el cotxe hi anés corrent cap a l'hospital. L'entrada tan brusca dintre aquell centre tan pulcre i blanc. La correguda pel passadís i llavors la entrada a l'habitació.

"No podem fer res, es mor"

Paraules tan crues, tan reals. El metge l'havia agafat de l'espatlla, hi ho havia dit en fermesa. No era cap broma. Era la realitat crua, cruel, dura...

Ell havia entrat dintre l'habitació i l'havia vista. Ajaguda sobre els coixins blancs, pàl·lida i cansada. Però sempre bonica.

"Cuidaràs d'ella"

Era una afirmació. Cap pregunta. Ella sempre directa. Però tenia raó, la cuidaria amb la seva vida si feia falta.

"Estaré amb tu"

La seva contestació a aquella pregunta. Ella s'anava... lluny, a un lloc que cap viu podia seguir-la. S'anava per no tornar. Viatge sense retorn. _An voyage sans detour_

"El mateix port ens espera a tots. I allà t'estaré esperant, juntament amb l' eternitat"

Darreres paraules. Ell va besar-la en aquell moment, el darrer petó. Ella va tancar els ulls i mai més va tornar a obrir-los.

-Papà- va cridar la menuda que estirava la màniga del jersei de l'home. El major va mirar-la. ¿Com dir-li a una nena que la seva mare es morta? La seva cuidadora, la seva valedora, era desapareguda del món...era molt lluny.

-Estimada filla- va dir ell mentre s'acostava al sofà i s'hi acomodava. Sospira. La nena es va asseure el seu costat i junts varen guardar silenci, breus instants. –¿Te'n recordes d'aquell conte que et contàvem jo i la mare quan eres més petita?- va preguntar-li.

-El de les estrelles?- la nena va fer una carussa, no entenia el perquè d'aquella pregunta en aquell moment.

-Sí..., d'aquell nen que sempre tenia aventures i les estrelles el protegien- va començar el pare. La nena se'l va mirar.

-Perquè les estrelles eren persones que se l'estimaven- va somriure la petita. El pare va somriure tristament. Una història de fades... –Però...la mare no és una estrella, perquè ella m'abraça i em canta cançons.

Les paraules varen perforar el cor de l'home. La mare no és un estrella. No, ella és un cos buit tancat dintre una sala amb més cossos buits. La mare és un record, peça pesada.

-No tornarà- va afirmà la seva filla. Ell va obrir els ulls com plats i se la va mirar. –La mare no tornarà- repetí amb llàgrimes als ulls. –Se l'han emportada.

-¿Qui se l'ha emportada?- va preguntar confós al pare. La imatge de la seva dona dormint eternament en aquell llit blanc va creuar-li la ment.

-Ells- la nena plorava. –La mare m'ho va dir ahir. "Es la darrera vegada que ens veiem", va dir. "Demà vendran a per mi". ¡Ho han fet! ¡Se l'han emportada! ¡L'hem de rescatar!

"Se l'han emportada" Sí, però massa lluny. Rescatar-la? Impossible. L'home va sospirar i va abraçar a la seva filla.

-¡Vinga pare mou-te!- va cridar ella. Ell va abraçar-la més fort i les llàgrimes varen caure dels seus ulls.

-Algun dia la veurem... ens espera a un port molt llunyà, perdut enmig del cel- digué paraules que no havia pensat, que no sabia d'on sortien.

-Però..rescatem-la- la nena s'abraçava al seu pare plorant, molt fort...

-No farà falta- va dir ell. La nena se'l mirà. –Algun dia arribarem a aquell port i ella ens estarà esperant. Mentre viurem i jugarem molt i la recordarem- la veu se l'hi va trencar. No va poder acabar el missatge. La nena no va dir res. Junts doncs, ploraren en silenci.

Sense entendre el que era la mort. Solitaris. Desitjant algun dia arribar a un port perdut enmig del cel...

* * *

**Segueixo sense dir qui es el protagonista... però aquesta vegada jo imaginava al Taichi. Vosaltres a qui volgueu. **

**Una forta abraçada!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Continuam amb aquest fic. Espero que aquesta història vos agradi. L'he escrita per un altre concurs, a veure si hi ha sort. M'ha agradat escriurer-la, però no em convens del tot. **

**Així que, com sempre, les vostres opinions seran tota una ajuga per mi. Perdonau, també, els errors ortogràfics, el meu corrector se n'ha anat a fregir espàrecs, així que si en sabeu d'algun :) **

**Ens llegim aviat! Vinga noies, actualitzau! Que em deixau sola entre els espanyols-parlants :P **

* * *

**ENTRE AQUÍ I ALLÀ **

És disabte. És disabte. I ara pens, tan de bo no m'hagués mogut de casa. Sí, tant de bo. Per què? Penso. Que per què he vingu aquí, per què ha passat això? Per què és la meva sang la que brolla i taca aquell terra de marbre...

Intent moure un braç, el meu braç. No puc. I a poc a poc sento menys mal, em llaço contra la gran muralla. La gran muralla impenetrable. M'hi llanço i sent que uns braços surten d'allà dintre, m'envolten.

No estic boig.

M'he aixecat aquell matí, ben prest. I això que el cap de setmana sempre intent quedar-me al llit fins ben entrat el mig dia. Però avui ha estat diferent... He berenat d'un suc i després m'he assegut al meu escritori. Aquell escritori de fusta de roble, un bon escritori, si senyor. Resistent, fort i a més d'allò més decoratiu. El llum de l'ordinador perpelletjava sobre aquell magnífic escritori. Ah, ara venia la feineta. Què havia de fer? Ah si, escriure alguna cosa per un nou llibre. Si senyor, soc escritor, si se'm pot anomenar així.

L'ordinador mostrava un full en blanc. Ara tocava pintar-lo de paraules.

Que graciós que ha estat! Crec que he estat més de mitja hora sense escriure-hi res. Assegut allà davant. La imaginació, que fa el que vol i quan vol.

Després, ha sonat el teléfon...

-"Allà, és el noi..."- sento una veu.

-"És mort?"- demana una altra.

I jo també ho demano. Estic mort... No, encara no.

-"Mare?"- he demanat el teléfon. Doncs sí, la meva mare. Tot i que ja tenc a prop de treinta anys aquesta dona es segueix preocupant per mi. I això que encara és molt prest.

-"Qué fas, per què em crides tan prest?"- l'interroc. M'hauria de preocupar? No és gaire normal que em cridi un disabte dematí. Però bé, ella es així, a vegades té cada idea.

-"No res"- sent pel teléfon. -"Només volia sebre si demà vindreu a dinar tú i la teva xicota"- em demana ella. Ah clar! Demà diumenge, dinarem en familia.

-"Sí sí, vindrem tots dos"- le dic. Després ve al meu cap un altre verb. -"T'ho prometo"- la sent riure. Després d'una breu despedida deix el teléfon al seu lloc i em torn a seure a la meva cadira, al meu ordinador. Davant la meva gran tortura.

I ara recordo. Li he promés a la mare que demà aniria a dinar. Crec que no hi podré anar, mare. Quina desgràcia, segur que faràs aquell arros de peix que a mi tan m'agrada. Saps com et conec. Primer serviràs alguna cosa per picar, sempre t'ha agradat fer grans comèdies amb el dinar. Després d'una gran picada ens seurem a una taula molt ben decorada, amb aquells plats que et varen regalar quan et casares amb el pare. Trauras llavors aquell arros, quina pena! Aquelles gambes que deus haver comprat no arribaràn a tocar la meva boca. I el postre, gelat o potser una pastís? Sempre t'ha agradat sompre amb les teves arts culinaries! Jo preferesco pastís, ja ho saps.

Sento una mà que em toca, només una. Es retira ràpidament. Fred.

M'he passat una mà pel meu cabell ros. Frustrat. Increíble, abans les històries em sortien soles. Era seure's i tenir a la ment paraules i mes paraules! Quina sorpresa em vaig endur quan vaig saber que a la gent li agradava allò que escrivia. Qui va ser el que em va empényer a publicar alguna cosa? Ah sí, la meva al·lota. Sempre darrera meu.

Quina coincidencia! Tot d'una que he pensat en ella he vist que m'havia enviat un correu electrònic.

L'he llegit i rellegit, també en sabia ella d'escriure. A la carta em deia que estava molt enfeinada avui però que de totes maneres volia venir amb mi el capvespre a una presentació que feia un amic meu. Després de moltes altes paraules agradables, he deduit que aquella frase era l'únic tema de tot el correu. Que vindria amb mi.

He deixat de costat aquella página en blanc. Bé, ara ja no era en blanc. Havia escrit el títol...

He obert el correu i li he escrit quatre coses. He acabat el missatge tot dient "Et vendré a cercar a les set, t'ho prometo". Missatge enviat.

Després m'he aixecat de la cadira. Una bona tassa carregada de droga no m'aniria malament, però sempre amb un sobret de sucre.

Noia, no sé si vindré a cercar-te avui. La cosa no pinta massa bé, no? Si fos d'una altre manera el terra no seria vermell de tanta sang que em brolla. T'ho he promès, i sé que tu esperaràs asseguda a case teva. Aniràs amb un vestit d'allò més bonic i només per mi. I jo no el veuré, pero puc imaginar-me'l. Ara t'agafaria la mà i et diria les quatre coses que em falten per dir-te. Ho faria ara, si estiguesis aqui en mi. Però aquesta és l'única cosa bona de morir-se aqui al terra. Que tú no pots veure com la vida se m'escapa...

-"S'ha ficat enmig, l'imbècil"- sento dir a una veu greu. Em sona tant. -"Jo no el volia matar a ell"- es defensa.

Uns altres renous, uns renous aguts, cotxes també.

-"Se t'acusa de robatori i homicidi"- sento dir a una altre veu. Suposo que aquesta deu ser d'algun personatge bo. Homicidi?

-Per intent d'homicidi!- crida un veu. -D'això m'encarrego jo- aquesta sí que la reconec... és...

El café ha posat el meu cap al seu lloc. Sí, ja estava preparat per seguir escrivint. Vinga, que encara hem quedaven 392 págines per acabar el llibre. Res, una estirada.

Després del títol he escrit unes frases. Les he rellegides. Però que dimonis escrivia?

He tencat els ulls uns instants. Això no anava bé!

Veient les coses d'aquesta manera he decidit sortir a passejar. Sí, sí. Passejar sempre ajuda a la gent. O això deien...

He agafat els pantalons i un jersei, no era qüestió de sortir nu al carrer. Això que jo no tendria cap problema de mostrarme com soc. Tothom veuria aquella marca de neixament que tinc a l'esquena i també el xap que tinc al pit, d'aquella operació anys enrere.

Quan he sortit al carrer un aire fred m'ha arribat als pulmons. Que és de bo respirar!

-"M'escoltes?"- em demana el meu amic. Sí, per què és ell, el meu millor amic. Metge? Qui ho hagués dit mai. Encara m'enrecordo quan ens berallavem pels passadissos de l'institut, o aquells cops que ens enduguerem al camp de baralla en els partits de futbol i bàsquet. Sempre havíem de compatir ell i jo.

M'agradaria dir-li que sí.

Ho juro, ha estat fer dues pases cap envant i ja trobar-me els meus dos nebots berellant-se. Quin dos, idèntics al meu germà i al meu cunyat.

-Nois!- els he cridat quan m'hi he acostat. El fill del meu germà m'ha mirat amb aquells ulls blaus penetrants mentre que el meu altre nebot ho ha fet amb aquells ulls casanys amables. -Per què us berallaveu?- els he preguntat.

-"Diu que el futbol és millor que el bàsquet!"- m'ha dit els d'ulls blaus i el cabell ros. L'altre li ha tret la llengua.

-"És que té tota la raó!"- he sentit una veu més greu darrera meu. He somrigut al veure el meu cunyat, de cabellera despentinada i gran somriure als llavis.

-"No els contis mentides!"- el què faltava. El meu germà ha arribat per darrera.

Quina gran reunió.

-"Tots dos esports estan bé"- he dit jo. He rebut quatre mirades d'odi.

-"Tu preferies jugar al bàsquet"- m'ha recordat al meu germà. I es vera, jo jugava al bàsquet. M'agradava molt més que el fútbol. Aquell darrer campionat va ser genial, llàstima que quedàssim tercers...

-"Jugaves al bàsquet?"- m'ha preguntat el nebot. Si contestava encara hi hauria més brega.

-"Jugava al futbol també!"- ha dit l'altre.

Ja la teniem feta. Però mentre els dos nens tornàven a discutir els seus pares m'han mirat fixament.

-"Avui organitzarem un sopar"- ha dit el meu germà. -"Tots a casa meva, que et sembla?"- ha preguntat.

-"Jo venc"- ha dit el cunyat. Sempre tan espotani.

-"D'acord, prometo que vendré"- els hi he dit. Dues mirades aprovatorias s'han dirigit cap a mi.

Quantes promeses. Crec que aquell verb no hauria d'haver sortit mai de la meva boca. Veritat? No germà, no cunyat, no vendré avui. No podré anar amb la noia a aquella presentació, ella no durà aquell vestit, nosaltres no arribarem mai. Clar que m'hagués agradat venir, però no. Mai sortiré de casa meva, bé, no hi arrivaré mai. Estirat aquí al terra sento el què passa. Gràcies per tot el que heu fet per mi, gràcies.

Us reservaré un lloc a l'altre costat. Clar, dels millors que hi hagi!

He obert els ulls i he vist els ulls foscos del meu amic. Tristos eren.

-"Això no pot acabar així"- he sentit que deia. Però no feia res amb les mans, no es movia. Què li passava? Per què no m'ajudava? -"Per favor"- ha suplicat. Llavors hi he caigut. Què havia de fer?

Pases, he seguit caminant tot el matí. En realitat no anava enlloc. Sempre havía senti dir que el món era un lloc ple d'imaginació. El professor de teatre deia que sempre mirassim tot el que ens envoltava, allò era l'important.

He vist moltes coses pessejant per la ciutat. He vist gent carregada de boses de la compra, ben vesits i amb un somriure impecable. He vist imponent edificis de vidre, de metall, edificis imperiosos que quasi tocàven el cel. També he vist gent asseguda a grans cafés, impecables les seves mans, beguent al sol d'un estiu. Tot això he vist, d'una banda.

Però, com tot, cara a cara. També he vist gent asseguda al terra, prima, molt. Gent sense tenir res a fer, sense tenir res. A alguns li faltàven una cama, un braç, ull. Eren persones, per molt diferents que es pensasin els altres. També eren persones. He vist una casa a punt de ser detruida, però que a dins hi havia també alguna persona. Ho he vist amb els mateixos ulls que allò altre, i he volgut canviar-ho.

Sí, el passeig era font d'nspiració.

-"Havies d'arribar a allò que t'havies proposat, saps?"- demana, inútilment.

Quant de temps tarda una persona a morir?

Allò que m'havia proposat. Què era, ja quasi no ho recordo.

Sé que vaig decidir fer alguna cosa amb la meva vida. Però, què era?

-"Pobre al·lot"- diu una altre veu més llunyana.

Crec que ha estat quan he tomat a un carrer a l'esquerra. Sí, crec que ha estat en aquell moment.

He girat, era un carrer bastant gran, on hi havia moltíssima gent. Enmig del carrer hi havia un banc. Sé que hi ha hagut un moment en el qual he pensat tornar a casa, però no he fet. El día era molt agradable.

M'he ficat les mans a les butxaques hi he seguit caminant. Dues passes envant, tres, no ho sé. Tampoc no em dedicava a contar les passes que feia.

Llavors ha estat quan ho he vist.

Del banc ha sortit un home corrents, molt ràpid. Anava amb un gran pasa montanyes per sobre el cap.

I el primer què he pensat: "Deu ser una pel·lícula"

No veure càmeres gravant, sentir els crits de la gent i aquella pistola m'han fet adonar-me del meu error.

He sentit de cop com arribàven dues mans més fortes i intentàven agafar-me.

-"No"- ha dit el meu amic. He entreobert els ulls, potser la darrera vegada.

Ell m'ha somrigut tristament.

-"Ho sento"- m'ha dit.

-"No hi fa res"- crec que s'ha sorprès de sentir-me parlar. Ha intentat cridar els personatges forts, i aquesta vegada he estat jo que ha dit que no.

Si tanmateix ja ho sabia, no?

-"On ets?"- ha cridat aquell boig. L'home del pasa montanyes estava davant la porta del banc, més amunt que quasi tots els altres. Jo només he tingut que girar un poc el cap, relativament, el tenia ben a prop.

La seva pistola ha reflexat la llum del sol. La gent cridava.

-"On ets?"- més forta la seva veu. Ha disparat, un cop i cap a l'aire.

La gent ha començat a correr, assutada. Però jo no ho he fet. He quedat tan paralitzat, tan inútil. M'he sentit dintre una de les meves històries, una de les meves aventures. Déu meu!

-Allà ets!- ha cridat aquell personatge. Ha senyalat just darrera meu. He vist, a través del pasa montanyes, una mirada penetrant. Ell ha disparat, la bola de ferro ha xiuxiuejat prop meu.

-"No em matis"- ha cridat una veu, més dèbil. He girat, he vist un home amagat darrera un cotxe.

L'he sentit correr. El personatge amb la pistola ha disparat. Ha tornat xixiuejar la bala.

Llavors aquell home, grasonet, s'ha aferrat a mi. A mi! De totes les persones que hi havia allà ha vingut rere meu. Le tingut aferrat a les espatlles, amagt sota la meva esquena.

-"No deixis que em mati"- m'ha demanat. Què? Jo no deixàs que el metàs.

-"Pasaré per damunt qui siga"- ha dit aquell home. He vist la pistola, directa al meu cor. -"M'has destrosat la vida"

Ha disparat.

I a mi, qui me l'ha destrosada?

L'home per posar-se al darrera o el lladre per disparar, o la casualitat de la vida?

El meu millor amic s'ha ajegut vora jo. Qui ens ho diria, els darrers moments de la meva vida.

-"Sempre he tingut aquest dubte, a punt de morir, veus la teva vida passar com si fos una pel·licula?"- pregunta estúpida feta per ell.

Veig la meva vida passar?

-"Adéu"

Ai amic, mira on he acabat. Qui ha estat el culpable? Per això, mai sabem el que anirà darrera una matinada. Som tan vulnerables a la velocitat del món, que l'existència queda minúscula, reduida a pols. Una nevada, inimaginable, pot destruir tots els colors d'un recient florit camp. Un nigul, gris, pot tapar un Sol que ens feia falta. La coincidencia, la casualitat, el destí, buides paraules de justifiació.

Jo, que veig, ara, aferrat als braços de la mort l'última respiració dels meus pulmons. Veig la vida, com un fil daurat, extreta de dintre meu. Ho veig...la darrera llum, els darrers sorolls. I tot, per culpa d'una tercera persona.

Però no li recrimino res, no? M'ha mort. Ho ha fet ell, sí, m'ha mort.

La mort és càlida, molt. És tranquil·la, és serena, no fa por, és dolça. La mort dista tan sols d'una barrera de la vida, només penetrable per un dels costats.

Mare, noia, germà, nens, amic. Ens veurem quan la bala de la mort atrevessi els vostres cors, igual com aquesta bala ha atrevessat el meu.

Tanco els ulls, ara sí, m'emporta amb els seus braços.

* * *

**No he posat nom al protagonista, però jo tenia en la ment al Takeru, i crec que es nota. Aquest noi sempre tendrà la meva atenció. **

**Un petonàs! **

**Kyo*4**


End file.
